THE SOUL DOVAH SLAYER
by LONE RANGER 97
Summary: Dovahkiin was going to go on another adventure but when he was going to the market for supplies he ran into some strange people with strange magic, appetites and... hair color? Rated T just in case. (IT HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY YOUR MOM... JUST KIDDING LOOK INSIDE TO FIND OUT.)
1. Chapter 1 MAGES IN WHITERUN

"Hey Lydia I'm going to the SkyForge." Dovahkiin said as he gets out of bed and putting on his Banded Iron Armor and SkyForge Steel Sword. "Do you want anything?"

"I would like some Ancient Nord Armor for are shop and a few other things." Lydia said as she gets out of the bed as well. "Oh and this is your half of the gold." Handing the the gold to him before opens the door to leave the there room.

"How much did you-"

"We made 2000 gold." Lydia said cutting off her husband and with a face full of pride.

"You want to put some clothes on?" Dovahkiin said as he looks away in pain from the scales that he used to patch up a death wound from a Dragon's teeth and knowing that the Dragon scales are now a part of her skin.

"Dovah stop hating your self over what happened those 3 years ago." Lydia said with her hand on the side of his face, trying to get him to look her in the eyes. "You know I'm sworn to guard you and all you own with my life."

"Yeah your right." Dovahkiin said with a sad smile. "I'm going to the SkyForge now." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"When will he get over it?!" Lydia asked her self for the 100th time this year in an angry tone. "Even after what happened last night. some help you were Dibella." She said turning to the small golden statue on bedside table on the left.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Dibella**_

"ACHOOW"

* * *

 _ **With Dovahkiin**_

When Dovahkiin neared the marketplace he saw a crowd of people looking at something or someone he couldn't tell?

"Hey guard what's going on over there." He asked a nearby guard.

"Some people just fell out of the sky."

Dovahkiin went to see it for himself. But stopped when he saw someone charging out of the crowd it was a pink haired teenager with blond haired man with a lightning scar going down his eye. They started running up the stairs toward the SkyForge.

/Change Point of view/

"Natsu I thought I told you not to touch it? What happened to don't touch the book!?" Laxus yelled at Natsu.

"All I did was look at it!" Natsu yelled back.

"you look with your eyes not your hands Natsu!" Laxus said continuing to yell at Natsu.

"How was I supposed to know that we would have been- hay what happened to Erza, Gary, Lucy, Happy and Elfman!?" Natsu said just realizing that they're missing some friends and a stripping snowcone (Gray).

 **Meanwhile at Jorrvaskr.**

Aela you remember that bet I made with you when we were drunk?" Farkas said with his arms folded instead of helping fix the SkyForge with Gray-main and instead he was staring at four people are on the roof of Jorrvaskr unconscious.

"Not clearly or all of it but some of it... why". Aela said as she was coming up the stairs to the SkyForge But wasn't wearing her war paint something about going to go for a different look.

(Don't worry she still wears that hot ancient Nord armor that we all love.)

"Look at the roof." Farkas said while pointing at the roof.

"Um... what was the bet!?" Aela asked nervous about what it was and how much gold.

"The best was..." Farkas started.

/Flash Back\

"Haayy Aela wanna make mack make a bet?" asked a stuttering drunk Farkas.

"Nnoo ~hic~... sure." Answered a drunk Aela hiccuping from too much Nord mead. "What do you want bet on?

"I bet 50 gold that twooo men and twooo young women will fall frroomm the sky and land on the roof of Jorrvaskr." Said a very drunk and dizzy Farkas ending it with a very loud burp.

"Okay but to make it more interesting. ~Hic~ one of them has to have a Natural Scarlett red hair." Said a barely able to stand Aela that looked like she was going to fall and cost an explosion of laughter at the same time. "Deal?"

"Deal! But before we shake on it what, what do you Wager or bet or whatever the word is?" Farkas asked while thinking ( Keyword is Thinking) he was grabing Aela's unmentionables, but in reality it is actually grabbing a passed out fat guy.

"If you win I will cook dinner for you at my new house in Whiterun's Fields." Aela said removing Farkas's hands the fat guy and putting them on the waitress that was just walking by minding her own business.

"Deal." Said Farkas clearly unaware of the fact that the same waitress is about to hit him and Aela over the head with her tray of mead and wine.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"NEXT TIME PUT YOUR HUSBAND'S HANDS ON YOUR OWN UNMENTIONABLES. By talos this is almost as bad as working with Jarl Balgruuf's Daughter." Claimed the waitress.

"She's not my husband." Stated Farkas clearly too drunk to know the difference between the words husband and wife while Aela laid on top of Farkas unconscious and holding him at the chest like a little girl holding a body pillow with her mouth open and smiling.

/End Of Flash Back\

"How do you remember that so clearly after getting hit on the head with A tray of mead and wine?!"

Farkas just Raising his shoulders in that 'I don't know motion.'

"FARKAS GET OVER HERE BEFORE I USE YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AS FIREWOOD FOR THE SKYFORGE!" Yelled Vignar Threateningly. "WE HAVE TO GET IT FIXED BEFORE HE GETS HERE OR THERE WON'T BE A FORGE OR A GREAT SURPRISE BEFORE HE GETS HERE, AELA WHERE IS HE?"

He's chasing a man pink hair and a man with a lightning scar around Whiterun. Answered Aela while Farkas went over to the blacksmiths to get back to work but stopped when he got there.

"...He's what?" Asked Farkas and Vignar in unison and confusion at what she said.

 **Back with Dovahkiin.**

"How long are they going run for?" Said Dovahkiin running after them.

They ran for hours and hour until the sun was at its highest, no one was even tired of running but then Dovahkiin got bored and decided to use the voice.

 ** _FUS RO DAH!_** he shouted sending them flying through the air and landing in front of Jorrvaskr.

"Maybe I should have held back a lot more than I did." Said Dovahkiin while running towards the two men who were laying on the ground.

"Hey Laxus you alright?" Natsu asked.

"I'm okay thanks for asking." Replied Laxus. "How bout you?"

"I'm good." Natsu replied back.

As they were getting up they saw someone walking over to them in iron armor with dark glowing blue eyes that gave off a more intimidating feeling than Erza and not just in power, but strength as well.

* * *

L.R.: So that is my first chapter and I am going to make another one when I can.

Natsu: where am I? How did I get here?

L.R.: It's a long story Natsu

Natsu: who are you?

L.R.: _ **YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE.**_

The writer said in the scariest Batman ever.

Natsu: you don't look like Erza to me.

L.R.: Natsu I'm kidding, my name's...(the writer started but stopped to think for EVER) actually just call me LONE RANGER 97.

DEMON: WILL YOU STOP WITH THE COMMENTARY!? (DEMON yelled at the super cool DOMEN)

Natsu: Why are you talking to yourself in different voices?

L.R.: I'm insane and made DEMON{[]dark low pitched nightmare voice that sounds like it could kill you just by hearing it}and DOMEN{()insanely high pitched voice that sounds like an insane murder from an insane asylum}in my head when I was suffering from Depression while talking to myself for hours and hours.

Natsu: that's pretty cool I want have a voice in my head.

L.R.: It's called split personality and to answer your question Natsu you are in the fanfic Dimension... well kinda. Your not entirely the real Natsu your like a copy of the real one.

Sound of door closing behind Natsu.

L.R.: Natsu come back... I'll be back I have to get Natsu before he gets into trouble, who knows what could happen if he runs into my sister... actually let's not find out. All I'll say is that my sister is a super big Fairy tail fan.

Runs out of the door to get Natsu.

Note lands on the floor. Said note reads 'i might have a character from one of my books do the typing on the next chapter of this crossover. His name is Zeatin Beowulf Hood and he is half human and half Zykron, (the Y says the name of I and the O and N say ON) Zykron are an alien race that evolved from wolf like animals Called Zouter, (Z-ou-t-er) the same way scientists say that we evolved from apes or monkeys. But Zykron have retractable blades on the side of their forearms that curves down toward their elbows.'


	2. Chapter 2

LONE RANGER 97: Sorry I didn't update on the story. But I couldn't think of anything other than jaw dropping/eye popping ideas, but I can't just type out random stuff for the sorry, there has to be characters doing something, sorry I was only updating chapter one I didn't finish it before uploaded it, then I accidentally copied and pasted a part of the beginning at the beginning so it repeated it's self, so I had to fix it but I forgot to save four to five times, then I had to find Natsu witch he is still missing, my little sister got mad at me for no apparent reason, I'm still thinking about adding more character from Fairy Tail, HO and if you're wondering about the other members of the Companions are at. They are visiting their relatives in other parts of Skyrim but don't worry they will make an appearance in the story maybe at the same time maybe not and I don't know if there relatives are even in Skyrim or not so this doesn't mean that this is where so and so's family is! So yea. L.R. then takes a deep breath and let's it out. Okay Zeatin take it away.

Zeatin: Wow that's a lot for someone to say in one breath without stopping. Anyway LONE-RANGER will give more details about what I look like at the end of every character so you know what chapter is finished and which is not. And he will be using a substitute Natsu from a friend until are Natsu comes back (if he comes back). He might start making a fanfic of RWBY with me or my alternate dimension self Fang Z. McWulf as an OC (Fang is a character from a different book LONE-RANGER was making but couldn't finish the book man we were disappointed about that).

LR: I own nothing. Only the story and the edite MMZ screen shot (the cover art).

Zeatin: on with chapter 2 of THE SOUL DOVAH SLAYER.

* * *

"Okay what is it this time?" Asked Dovahkiin as Pulled out his SkyForge Steel Sword and walked up to the two mages standing in front of Jorrvaskr. "Are students you from the Mage College trying to do the fast travel spell I keep telling them it can't be learned it's something that someone can do since day they are born just ask my mother and she will give you the whole story, or maybe your a group of the new students trying to create new friends with Conjuration magic again, or did the mad god "Sheogorath" get bord?"

Meanwhile.

"ACHOOW!"

"Are you alright?" Asked Azura as she looked up from her book.

"I think someone was talking about me, but yes I'm good." Sheogorath answered.

Back with Dovahkiin.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Natsu and Laxus at the same time.

"Don't take me for a fool I am DOVAHKIIN THE DRAGON-BORN OF LEGEND! He said with the power of his shout. I will ask one-."

"What did you say?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face and interrupting Dovahkiin.

"What?" Said Dovahkiin with slight confusion in his voice.

"You called yourself Dragon Born, Does that mean you are dragon or you were born from a dragon?" Asked Laxus.

"This is going to be a long day." Dovahkiin sighed in boredom.

( Well while he tells his story how about we go to the companion and see what they are doing well the ones that are there the others are visiting relatives or something like that )

* * *

"Good thing Dovah ran into those two men we needed the extra time." Farkas said as Vilkas gave him the hammer while Aela pointed a bow and arrow at Farkas's unmentionables.

"Thanks to you for wasting time." Vignar said harshly in annoyance. "We were supposed to be done five hours ago."

"Hey it's a nice day with warm weather no clouds, it's the perfect day for swimming and killing bandits." Farkas said in his defense.

"That's the reason why we chose to do it on this particular day ICE BRAIN!" Aela yelled at Farkas for being an idiot.

Just as Aela said that a certain black haired shirtless man ran up to her face causing her to release arrow luckley she missed by 2 inches to the her right.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME FLAME- wait you're not Natsu, who are you, and where am I?" Gray said in his usual voice realizing he was in a whole different place than what felt like a second ago to him.

"I could ask you one of those question." Aela said in her usual tone with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Um Aela." Vilkas said trying to get a Aela's attention.

"Not now Vilkas, I'm taking to someone." Aela said ignoring Vilkas and continuing her conversation with the shirtless man. "So who are you and what were you doing on our roof?"

"Aela." Vilkas said but still being ignored.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster but I don't know how I got here maybe Erza Will."

"Aela." Vilkas still being ignored.

"Who's Erza." Aela asked

"Aela." Vilkas said being ignored again sadly.

"She's the one with Scarlett red hair." Gray answered

"AELA!" Vilkas yelled hoping to be heard.

"WHAT?!" Aela yelled back getting tired of his talking.

"LOOK DOWN!" Vilkas continued to yell.

Aela look down and saw a pair of black pants with a chain on them wondering why this was so important she looked to her left and her eyes went wide and her face was red as an apple and her nose started bleeding and she continued to stare. Gray started wonder why she was staring at his lowers half and decided to ask.

"What are you looking at?" Gray asked.

"It's just... wow." Aela said she continued to stare at it.

"what?" Grace said in confusion.

"Okay we are done fixing and improving the SkyForge now all we have to do is- BY THE 9 PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU'RE IN FRONT OF A LADY." Farkas said covering Aela's eyes with his hand and turning her around.

"AAH." Gray yelled just realizing he wasn't wearing anything at all.

* * *

L.R.: I'm not in this chapter yet I guess it's halfway done so my I updated the first chapter because my friend pointed out some corrections that I didn't notice.


	3. STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTIED

HELOOOOO MY READERS (Favorites: 10 - Followers: 13 if you want to be all technical about it) I know a lot of you are probably not going to read this but I as you all know I have had this story up for adoption for a while now and nobody wanted it. :-( :-( :-( :-( :-) :-):-):-) Until now [Play your favorite music now] my fellow readers I GIVE YOU... THE MAN WHO KILLED 28 MEN WITH JUST A SINGLE BULLET, WRESTLED DRAGONS TO EXTINCTION, THE MEXICAN BAD ASS WHO MADE THE DEVIL CRY FOR MERCY, AND WAS GIVEN A THUMBS UP FORM GOD, MY FELLOW READERS I GIVE YOU... STRIKE FORCE HERO TELLLLEEERRRR (StrikeForceHeroeTeller)


End file.
